Lost Soldier, Lost Agent
by 400roc
Summary: The reds and blues gain a new ally and enemy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Dead and Gone Or So They Thought"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Some Base In The Middle Of Nowhere

"Sir the freelancer program will turn the tide of this war I ensure success "  
a man in shadow.

" I would disagree my Spartans have proof of effectiveness and aren't used as guns for hire. I could turn your worst soldier and make him a spartan." Halsey states in response.

"Calm down the both of you. I have taken both sides into account of who should will fill nobles missing stop. And this idea came to me. "Director" give up your worst soldier a complete idiot and give him or her to and if what she says is true then the Spartans will take the head of this war, but if not then you win. It's a simple wager. Is this agreeable" the man states mediating the two. Halsey smiles excepting the challenge.

"Ok then who do you pick?" The man asks the Director. Which then interns grins himself.

A base in the frozen area of earth.

"Come guys don't steal that. I'll lose my job" a soldier stated as he chased the reds. The blues after successfully retrieving Tex head off when I man blocks there path with a car.

"Come man what the fuck I thought we were done here!" Tucker complains.  
" Sorry for the intrusion is there a Michael J. Caboose" the man asks and immediately everyone steps be hide Caboose leaving him for dead. " I guess that answers the question well your comin with me son" the man ask as he leads Caboose to the car and drove off. Caboose turns and asks "Where are we going. Is it a party?" The. The man turned and said "Boy your gonna be a Spartan. " I still forgot to bring my birthday present for Spartan" Is what they last heard before the car drove off.

2 Years Later  
"Halsey are sure you wanna send him back? Hell be great ascent later."  
A scientist asked  
"No I've seen there records I think it will be quite a surprise to see him"  
She responded "We'll should we at least tell him he's not dead...wait never mind"  
He states not wanting to question her.

Mean While

Caboose is battling chaos. Someone walks up a says"Sir we need you to get the escape pods we must leave!"  
"No is everyone out" he responses.  
"Yes Sir, All but me" the soldier states.  
"We'll its our time to go I'll handle the ship!" Caboose states as he shoots a brute. "We'll chief wanted me to give this to you he said 'she changed her mind." He said as he handed the chip to him. 'She?' Is what Caboose thought. As he threw the marine into the pods and launched it. The chip fell on the floor and just then the ship turned. Caboose made a run for and slides to grab it and put it in his helmet. He grabbed a pipe as the ship split and he was sucked into space right above the planet which the blood gulch bases. He was going home, but then a voice popped up and said "So this is the choice I made...well I hope I made a good one." "Who are you?" Caboose asked. "We'll in a nutshell, I am the chip in your head." She said. " We'll then what's your name" he asked "Cortana and we will be stuck with each other for a while" she responded as they headed towards the planet.

The noise of celebration was in the air as church and even the reds were celebrating the death of there teammate.  
"It's been 6 years since caboose was labeled KIA and its been the best years if are lives happy anniversary everybody And prepare to suck you red bastards" Church states drunk beyond belief. Next he turns to Tex and says "Tex I am almost happy enough to kiss you...but I am not". Then all of a sudden the ground and dust floods the entrance.

"What the hell I was just about to get laid when...oh shit guys get out here" Tucker calls as he looks outside. There they all saw a character in spartan recruit armor the color of grey. "Well I'll be damned looks caught are selves a Spartan...dibs" Sarge states. "What?" Church questions. "Dibs I ain't letting you take one of the most successful soldiers in mankind and maybe I could extract his DNA and use it against you" Sarge stated as kick the armor in the gut. "Soldier get up your kester and get killin the blues you dirtbag" he commands. The body doesn't move. "We'll I guess Spartans never die was a lie" Tex stated, but then body shot up sparks flying as the armor. Caboose looked to see his friends, but the speech module was broken. "Oh I was wrong then" she stated as she changes her mind. Caboose gets up slowly and more sparks fly as the armor strains to operate properly. "He seem pretty bagged up maybe I should check up on him" Doc suggested as he walked forward to. Examine, but is stopped by the blues "What could you do your not even a real doctor" Tucker states. Then suddenly Caboose starts walking to blue base limping pistol in hand and no one fearing to stop well all, but Tex who quote on quote "Wouldn't give a shit". "Hey where gonna I had dibs...ah forget it let's just go home dirtbags" Sarge states as the reds walk off. Not knowing the visitor

Karukara Town 3 Days Later

"I gotta get ready I am gonna be late" an orange haired shinigami stated as he got up from bed and put on his UNSC uniform. His friend where giving him a goodbye before he headed of on another mission. He left his apartment and sighed. 'It has been pretty boring after I have regained my powers I guess and now that the war is over I guess this keeps me busy' Ichigo thought as he reached his friends.

"Ichigo is her you have to tell him you love because if he hears that maybe you'll be the reason he decline the mission" Tatsuki whispered to Orihime.

"C'mon Ichigo lets get something for lunch before you go" Keigo yelled before running off. Ichigo stared before following the rest of them and after they ate Ichigo got up they said there go bytes. Then Ichigo just left and Orihime never got her chance.

Base 25565

"Man believe the war was ended in a short 3 years I guess we humans are more resilient then we thought...ah Ichigo your debriefing will start immediately" a man obviously high ranking greets Ichigo who in particular is wearing black spartan armor with an EVA helmet skull engraved (curtsy of Emile) with a blue visor.

"Sir" Ichigo addressed.

"We'll allow me to start your Caboose frigate was attacked by rouge brutes near his past team the reds and blues of the freelancer company. We need you to asses the situation, but don't worry the distress was sent after all escape pods were launch and the alien corvette was destroyed we salvaged the ship and we found no life forms we just you make sure everything checks out." He stated and then Ichugo nodded and headed off to complete his mission.

BloodGulch 2 Days

"Man that guys has been stuck in their for 5 days worken on that armor and really is he a guy a mean he had a ladies voice Ian way to sacred to check for the features" Tucker stated.

"Wow the self proclaimed seducer of all women can't tell the difference or a girl plus he did say anything its mute" Church stated.

"Sorry it's was probably may instincts bow chichi a bow..." Tucker said before he was cut off.

**RUMBLE,RUMBLE**

"Son of a bitch"

"Son of a bitch"

"Son of a bitch" they all said and the rumbling ceased. They all went outside and saw a Saber near where the Spartan landed. The blue immediately ran knowing this could be there way of planet. Once they arrived the reds arrived shortly after.

"A ship dibs, it's a fucking, you know called that right" Church yells while switching between his sentence and stating claim. Then the hatch opens to the cockpit and a human with black armor katana attached to his back, battle rife in handed, and attached to his back as a secondary.

"Who the fuck are you" Tucker asked.

"Spartan REPR call me Grim" Ichigo stated as he hopped down from the vs hike then locking it.

"We'll so your GrimREPR well that's not menacing at all hehehe" Donut stated sweat appearing on face behind the mask. Ichigo scanned the area zooming in one the base where noise of a blow torch is emanating from a heads over.

Blue Base

"So I guess the UNSC find me a valuable asset" Caboose stated.

"Of course, but I can to asses the situation I choose this mission to check up on a friend" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face through the door and then it opened.

"Hmm a new toy" Cortana said, but her thought of gaining a new playing where squandered by a comment of a new character.

"Sorry he mine" as a red lit AI popped up over his shoulder had short hair, a bang covering the right eye, was wearing a jacket with fur neckline, and tuffs. Also she was a girl and had a katana.

"We'll welcome to my old base " Caboose stated in response.

To Be Continued

**Well this is a Bleach X Redvsblue X ? I don't know what the bird will be but I know one thing it either guilty crown or soul eater or rosario + vampire you choose. Also about cannon first bleach ichigo is 17 when drafted as a spartan and when he turned 17 the reds and blues we drafted as well those guys in particular got half a month worth as ichigo got a year and seeing this time the war is going on (during WWII Americans boys where drafted below the age of 18). While ichigo is training for the next half of the year the redvsblue season play out except Texas doesn't die she is a living being the whole season and the bomb doesn't go off. The next years first 6 months caboose becomes a spartan and reach falls then since ichigo is already fighting the join up forming the new noble team (explained in later chapters) for the rest of that year. For the final part of the war which last 6months ichigo and caboose fight and then after that on the way home this happens. That should learn how we got I will add some canon to this up, but the just of it. Finally I got pre-canon for each option for the third choice you'll have a day then ill just use a random pick.  
-400roc**

**YouTube:4000roc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
"The Academy"

First of all I would like to say that I am aging everyone down a bit Ichigo,reds, and blues and the freelancers are eighteen. Sorry for the mistake. Also this is going to he a quad or more crossover so i get lots of material to work with. Some may think I am hitting of more then I can chew, but I got this all planned out. Enjoy

Disclaimer:I don't know anything

"WHAT!" Is all they could say when caboose came out of his room and revealed he was a Spartan. Even Wash was surprised that Caboose had what it took.

"Can't believe it Caboose can actually do something other hen team kill" Tucker stated.

"Dude I would watch it technically Caboose and I are your commanding officers. His full title is Spartan MC13 Noble One Rank:Colonel" Ichigo stated. This statement in particular knocked Church out of his trance.

"Hold the fuck up if you really think I am going to listen to that idiot you got a another thing coming"Church yelled. Ichigo just stared in the eye and then Church said.

"Sorry Sir" Is Church response. After that ordeal Ichigo explained his mission that there's two option they could have a ship pick us up or he can just leave obliviously they choose the first option.

5 Days Later

A Pelican lands in the center of blood gulch the reds and blues gathered around and the door Ichigo went up to greet, but stopped when he saw a character the yellow armored girl he new, but who's the two in the blue and white armor. On the ships the man ichigo received the mission from stood infront.

"Now before we get into a fuss allow me to introduce agents South and Carolina from the freelancer program" the man stated.

"WHAT" is all reds and blues could say and Wash particularly was shocked when South knowing he shot one of them in the head.

"Now Now I said don't get in a fuss the reason these the agents are here I because we got a job you all are apart of it. You see a certain person pulled out some favors and hand picked you people for the job. Now we can have any of you Identified else it would leave the UNSC and Freelancer program in shambles since certain enemies will use that information to destroy us we created armor internally fits you body structure, but on the outside you all look the same. It color coded so you can Identify each other. So what do you say?" The man asked.

"No" is the response he got and then he turned to ichigo who obliviously was angry.

"You used me to get here and now lemme guess if we don't say yes the will be left here beside who are you?" Ichigo asked Sewell as stating he wanted answers.

"Who am I well I am the "Chairman" I am what you say medium for the Freelancers and UNSC. So I'll ask again what do you say"The so called Chairman asked. Wash obliviously having walked up and said.

"We..." He started was cut someone said.

"Will do it"Ichigo finished and they just stared at him.

"What are doing" Wash yelled and Ichigo turned to and stared him down and said.

"We're in checkmate I you have noticed they called back my saber. These are the people the UNSC sent or would like to stay here till you starve" Ichigo responded fury in his words. They were defeated and they all started boarding and Ichigo stopped look at the yellow armored person then he said.

"Kaikana its good to see you" he said before boarding the pelican and It took off. The pelican then made its way to a frigate which once on board they went to get their gear.

Armory

"What the fuck wears my set!" Church yelled.

"We'll you will be in a module with the other AI giving strategical intel that will with the other participant and you weren't technically picked" The Chairmen stated.

"Then what are thise two empty slots for" Church yelled.

"It for a boy that showed great potential, but left early on and is now joining us again and he other well you'll meet very soon"The Chairman responded.

Meanwhile

"Ichigo long time now see how have you been" a man stated walking in with Jet black Wetworks with red stripes.

"Kenjin why are here" Ichigo asked.

"We'll little bro I here to assist you in this mission" Kenjin responded and with that they headed off.

Yokai Academy

Tsukune was waiting at the bus stop for the people who are goin to pick him. He got here early so the girls wouldn't "hinder" him so he would be left behind and just then a bus drove up.

"So must be well hurry up get on I can see you already geared. On the frigate there weapon for you to use and suggest introducing yourself." The Chairman said while stepping of the bus. Tsukene nodded and boarded.

Frigate O'Riley

"Hello I am Tsukene Aono" he said in front of everyone and they waved the went back to gearing obliviously upset that they were dragged into this.

"Don't worry about then now go get ready"said The Chairman and then he heard someone yell.

"What the Fuck!" Church yells everyone rushes over to weapons section of the armory and to their surprise the weapons were odd. They'd were assorted melee weapons and blades.

"What the fuck is this. How are we going to fight because last time I checked blades to beat guns" Church yelled, but then Caboose spoke up.

"They can two weapons in one Church blade and gun together for close and long range combat." Caboose stated picking up a with apparently no blade before turning it on, magically creating a blade of energy , then twirling it turning it into a weapon the looks like a railgun.

"These are what Hunters and Huntresses use right Chairman" Caboose states looking the man in the eye who'd is eyeing the. From behind the scenes.

"Yes I see you piecing things together faster then your friend and I shouldn't expect less from a Spartan. Now when everyone is set and has a weapon please come to the briefing room and do hurry are client is waiting" he said then walked away.

Briefing Room

"Ah now that everyone's here we can begin " The Chairman stated turning to a screen.

"We'll hello everyone thank you for joining us today. Anyway before the war we had to deal with natural darkness that tries to consume are far and after we had it under control the covenant attacked and now the monsters the darkness created is at an all time high we need you help assist us in these efforts as a standy hunter or huntress and to protect the school. You'll will have classes and will be included in studies since you didn't finish school due to the covenant. That is all see you their" Ozpin stated before the screen went.

"Wait we just won't be enough to protect the school" Donut asked.

"Precisely Donut that is way I have more teammate already there ready to assist." The Chairman stated and with that everyone left and made there way to Beacon Academy.

Beacon

"Man I wonder when our teammates get here" a girl.

"God Dammit this really becoming a waits if Eddie lets go back will get a call when the arrive" a boy, but a ship landed a some figures stepped in the new entire and weapons.

"We'll that answers our question"the now named Eddie states. The passenger of the ship walk up to greet each other.

"Hello I am Caboose, this is Ichigo, and the rest of the team" Caboose states motioning to the rest of the members.

"We'll I am Eddie and this is James,Dodger,Simon,Lewis,Kevin,Steven,Hordon, and Aleks." He states with a smile.

"We'll the get Ozpin to see what we are doing" Caboose said and everyone head off, but while Dodger walked next to Ichigo and said.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki" she asked.

"Yep"he responses.

"If heard of your exploits soul reaper I just hope your younger brother is just as strong" she stated.

"What!" He responses.

"We'll the monsters they kids fight produce something they call Darkness which in your terms would be hollow like reishi and we humans or things with a heart produce. Well I seem that our inner hollows use darkness as I way to materialize it power therefore creating a human class monster or Dredds" she finished.

"Dodger did you really think I would forget you" he stated.

"God dammit so do think he'll be a ok" she asked.

"Yeah he's a Kurosaki and on another your friends do they know" he asked.

"Of course and surprising they believed me what about you" she asked.

"Only Caboose he not as stupid as you think" Ichigo stated and with they arrived at the briefing room.

"Sister what are you doing here" Griff yelled.

"We do you mean brother I was on the ship that picked you up I was invited for my combat skills I learn at the Spartan II program" she stated in a non familiar calm demeanor.

"Hey baby you remember me" Tucker states approaching her.

"Yes I do, but I realized that I could do better" Sister states before walking off.

"Wow that's a new record" Doc states leaving having his friend be left behind. We everyone arrived they all had the armor put on there appearance now shrouded with mystery even Eddies gang had done this. Ozpin walks in and around the other side of the table knowing these guys were roaring to go.

"Alright then let us begin. First your suit's can activate and deactivate receding into the upper parts of the torso on the suit. Second to protect this school some must become apart of the school. We have a combat exercise coming up so the new students will have partners. Now instead of two partners they will have three now later in year these groups of three will be randomized to create a group of six. You will be apart of these groups as pre stated. We can't leave the school protected so we will apply 16 of you to the field and the rest stay here while your gone. I want the main force guarding the students which are ultimately the center of the school. Understood then decided who will wait here and who will join a team. After they decided Ichigo,Kenjin,Caboose,Tex,Dodger,Steven,Kevin,Jame s,Aleks,Eddie,Lewis,Simon,  
Tsukene, Carolina, Sister, and South would go out into the field while rest stay a do nothing or cause the destruction of property. They all head off home going there own way and filed team going to meet the students at the site before heading with them to the Emerald Forest.

Field Team

As the group Ichigo who had his helmet off. bumps into blondish orange hair.

"I am sorry siiiiiiiiiiir what you doing here" the boy states. Kenjin pops and deactivates his helmet.

"We'll Jaune my little brother how are you" Kenjin states then James walks up.

"Guys I don't wanna destroy the reunion, but I am the aren't suppose know who we are and if that by chance see we must make sure they don't know about the operation" he stated.

"What operation"Juane asks.

"We'll we will live that for you to figure out bro anyway I see you brought Sol Solitario" Ichigo stated smirk on his face looking at the object wrap in a blanket like cloth attach by a strap made of chains.

"James did get the guys the rest of us are waiting"Eddie yells.

"God Dammit sly your ruining the reunion . Plz continue" James said and with Juane continued.

"We'll I haven't shown anyone yet" Jaune stated.

"I don't why its Spanish thought" Kenjin stated.

"We'll Spanish is my favorite language so it make senses" Juane finished the he noticed Ichigo he had bag.

"Bro where's Zangestu" he asked and a smirk appeared on both his older brothers faces then Ichigo said.

"That's I secret...well I'll see you in the forest"Ichigo said they and James walked off.

"The Forest?" Jaune thought before being grabbed by ruby.

"Come in Jaune we need to get ready we are picking teams"Ruby yelled.

To Be Continued  
YouTube:4000roc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Forest And Aftermath"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Alright I set everything up I got all the series and games I wanna use in the crossover. To Pre-warn you it's a multi series in one big crossover so it gonna be hard to weave then a together, by dont expect a jumbled mess.

"The Emerald forest a treacherous place filled with. The creatures of Grimm. In then you find your first partner and this could be consider your first mission. In this forest you'll find a temple runes at those runes you'll find relics take one and make your you way back. Also on another we increase in class due to the growth of Grimm in the forest. The first person you make eye context with is your partner. Luck to you all and happy hunting" Ozpin said.

"Excuse Me " Juane said.

"Yes" he replied.

"Exactly who are you going to get to the forest" Juane asked.

"We'll through that launch pad." Ozpin stated and then Juane looked then looked back up and said.

"In advance Fuck Yooooooooooou" is the last thing before that completed the lauching everyone off.

Elsewhere

"This is perfect I'll have to do is sleep"Griff stated, Simmons turned and said.

"No it's not there's no work I can't relax like this." he yelled.

"Simmons if you need work Lopez 2.0 needs oiling"Doc said and then Simmons zipped out of sight. Soon after Donut ran in and yelled.

"Sarge the teams would be un-even I counted 16 can't be divided into six" Donut.

"We'll I don't care it just one more dead blue" Sarge replied and the conversation was over.

Emerald Forest

'Gotta land, gotta land, gotta land' are the thoughts that went through Juane mind as he was plummeting. First he went crashing through the trees, but the oddest thing happend

"Ruby" Jaune said.

"Jaune" she relied and they cravers into each other.

Elsewhere

"Hello is anyone there, oh well hello" she said to a dark figure with a helmet as he took the sword out.

"Well hello to you to" Ichigo said staring at the blonde haired girl.

"So your...hey wait up I didn't even get you name"she said chasing after him.

Elsewhere(Again)

"Well what an interesting combo, don't you agree...sir...sir!"Miss Goodwitch said, but meanwhile Opzin stared at the screen thinking'Kurosaki who are you'.

Time skip(I. Added this to leave some mystery to the teams and to the events that transpired)

"You'll shall now be known as team ruby good luck." Ozpin said

"So guys let's celebrate we are a team we should get to know each other." Staring at Ichigo specifically, because out of all the people she new nothing about him. On the other hand wasn't paying attention at all.

'Wonder who's gonna take their spots' he thought.

Flashback Before Team Annoucement

"Your teammates that decided to stay are how should I say lacking, so I would like three to exit your existing team to help assists in their endeavors" Opzin stated calmly.

"Well do it"Sister and Tsukene and Carolina stated

"No Carolina switch with me. To be honest the girls on my team have skill, but they made need some extra help" Ichigi states out of the blue.

"Are you sure"Opzin responded

"It would be easy if the team filled with our teammates losses two members. It would avoid civilian involvement" She stated coldly.

"I already gave my reason" Ichigo stated

"Any way what's people need for any way"Tsukene asked.

"Well I need the first and second to make up for our defends teams... Short comings as the third person it's to become the teams leader you see your filed was short two people and needed a great leader I was going to pick Ichigo, but I wanted you to feel as thought you had a choice in the matter also those two missing slots have been filled on another note" Opzin stated in a matter of factory manner.

Flashback end

'What in your mine King I think you get yourself a queen out of the bunch you got here. There not much younger then you ya know'

'Shut UPPPP' Ichigo countered in his mind in response.

Elsewhere One Week Ago

"Guys you better look at this" Blonde with to spikes of hair point away from his head. Some people and a child gathered around a listened as he read the note.

"Dear Friends nearing the end of the war I realized that even with all this strength I should be using it to protect others and seeing as I was to young to join the army I could help in the battle. But I saw another chance there is still a threat and the chance to fight for what I believe in came again that's why I left too that academy so they could help train and from the six months they gave me I now know its time...to join the battle and become hunter who destroys the evil remaining in this world.

-Masataka" the boy stated.

"When did you get this" The small girl stated urgency in her eyes.

"30Minuntes ago why do...hey Maya wait" he said. The girl then ran into her room grab a piece of paper then she and said.

"Aya I don't know when I come back watch the place intel I do" she said before running.

'If I track his chi then maybe I can find him' Maya though.

5 Minutes later

"Masa-kun!" She called out.

"So you come to stop me" he responded. He was wearing a trench coat with a hood and a scarf covering his mouth and nose, making it so none can recognize him.

"After I found the application in your bag I couldn't believe, but I see your serious. Are you sure you want to throw away your life..." But she was cut off.

"Throwing away for once in my life felt useless,empty, helpless, this the way to atone for taking a back seat and watch as people died for all us...that's why I am going... That why six months ago I left to train at an academy that will me with the Journey ahead. So I could apply to beacon get in and finally help humanity. And you know I could see it in your eyes" he said

"What" Maya responded.

"You got the same feeling I had, but the crave for the fight...battle, but you stayed here. That piece of paper in your had its an application that's excepted. But it's your application now if you turn that in you'd start school their right. Thinking if push comes to shove you switch yours with mine. Well Maya I be sent in I am going and you can't stop me." Masataka finished anger boiling down.

"Guessing theirs know avoiding it. I guess I comin too, here take my sword." She stated throwing a katana at him.

"We'll guess there's no avoiding it either, come on let's go" he said before they headed off.

This one was indeed. Short but I have to make a choice. Either add Infinite Stratos or not and then after that pairings will be a problem so give me some options. Don't Make use the random name selector.

YouTube:4000roc


End file.
